1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an interactive control mechanism and more particularly relates to an interactive operation method based on gesture identification.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronic apparatuses develop in the recent years, electronic products such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., become more and more popular. People start to pay more attention to issues such as the quality and capability that electronic apparatuses provide the user. For example, some electronic apparatuses may provide a human machine interface (HMI) to help achieve the interaction between the user and the electronic apparatuses. The design of the human machine interface is determined by the demand and habit of the user. For instance, physical controllers, such as mice, keyboards, and remote controls, are common human machine interfaces at present.
Through these physical controllers, the user is able to operate electronic apparatuses like computers or televisions. As human machine interface advances, physical controllers are gradually replaced by virtual controllers. Virtual controllers not only create a whole new experience for the user but also have many advantages. First, virtual controllers provide various ways of input. That is, the user may switch between the physical controller and the virtual controller to select a suitable input method according to the user's needs. In addition, the size and shape of the virtual controller may be varied to meet the user's requirements, and the virtual controller does not occupy any physical space.
Augmented reality (or abbreviated as AR) is a technique that calculates the position and angle of an image of a camera in real time and adds corresponding figures. The purpose of such a technique is to integrate the virtual world with the real world on a screen to achieve interaction. The current AR systems are mostly based on network cameras. Nevertheless, cameras of this type can only capture two-dimensional (2D) data. Using limited two-dimensional data to carry out positioning in a three-dimensional space requires highly advanced algorithms. However, the obtained results may not always be accurate. As a result, virtual controllers may not successfully interpret the user's intention and order.